


The Fall

by kbaycolt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Lucifer's Fall, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbaycolt/pseuds/kbaycolt
Summary: Lucifer was the brightest of the archangels, once upon a time.Now he is the coldest.





	The Fall

His eyes crackled, bursting with flame

his wings were fiery too,

lighting the earth.

 

Then,

plummeting, scorched feathers paving a trail of light,

against the muted colors of dawn.

 

He stilled,

burning ashes dusted

his shallow breaths.

 

Silence devoured his mind,

the cacophony of voices absent,

only a mark of darkness upon his grace

spilling poisonous lies like honey.

 

A thin wire of betrayal sliced him straight, and

 

_snap!_

 

his fire

 

turned

 

to

 

ice.

 

The Morning Star of the soft velvet sky

flickered

 

and died.


End file.
